


Here

by CrisisCiyren



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrisisCiyren/pseuds/CrisisCiyren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please dont mind any inacuracies, spelling mistakes, etc.</p>
<p>Feel free to leave me prompts in the comments and I will do my best to complete them.</p>
<p>hope you enjoy!</p>
<p>-Crisis</p></blockquote>





	Here

I ran my hands over my suit jacket for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day, glancing to my side at a large mirror hanging on the wall. Taking a deep breath, I looked at my watch.  
  'Alright...' I thought, crossing my arms over my chest, 'Only half an hour... Why am I so goddamn nervous? I shouldn't be so nervous, should I?' with another deep breath, I ran my hands over my jacket again.  
  "Joel, calm down. Everything is going to be fine." I spoke out loud the words you told me only hours ago, smiling to myself at the excited look on your face as you looked around the chapel. I took another deep breath and checked my watch again, ten forty-five, "Time to get going, Joel." After checking the mirror once more and adjusting my tie, I walked out to the alter.

  Before I knew it, there I was; standing in front of all these people, waiting to see us get married. My eyes scanning the crowd out of nervous habit, my heart pounding and my palms sweaty.  
  'Joel, calm down. Everything is going to be fine...' I thought to myself, wringing my hands. I shut my eyes tightly and began to take deep breaths.  
  My eyes opened again and there you are, walking down the isle all smiles and bright eyes framed by thick glasses. And I swear I could have felt my heart skip a beat when I saw you. Soon, my smile mirrored yours, tears welled up in my eyes.  
  'It's finally happening. We'll be able to be with each other for the rest of our lives.' I thought to myself as the priest began to speak.

  As you repeat what he says, I can see the tears behind your glasses. That huge smile never leaving your face or mine.  
  We both finish our vows with teary eyes and enormous smiles plastered to our faces.  
  "You may now, kiss the groom." The priest said, smiling.  
  "I love you, Ray." I speak, a tear falling down my cheek.  
  "I love you too, Joel." you smile, closing your eyes and leaning towards me, I copy your movements, waiting for the soft warmth of your lips on mine. But that never comes, instead, I am met with cold, wet fabric. I open my eyes in confusion to only be met with pitch blackness. I reach my hands out to feel that you're there, to feel that I'm not alone, but I am. Tears spill out of my eyes as I grasp at the sheets were you used to sleep, sloppy sobs and apologizes spilling from my lips.  
  "R-Ray..." I sob, burying my face in your pillow, groping around in the dark for the picture of you on my bedside table. My fingers trace the words engraved on the frame: 'Ray Narvaez Jr. September 15, 1989 - May 31, 2014'  
  I just wish you were here...

**Author's Note:**

> Please dont mind any inacuracies, spelling mistakes, etc.
> 
> Feel free to leave me prompts in the comments and I will do my best to complete them.
> 
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Crisis


End file.
